The Legacy of the Protectors Chapter 1: The Protector
This story is made by User:Sonicthefox19. Please don't edit this without permission. {Not that I expect you too.} 'Saga Summary' Adventure Bay has been peaceful for quite some time. The entire town was always full of happy faces. If you ever had a problem, the PAW Patrol would be there to save the day. This rang true every day, since the creation of the PAW Patrol. ' '''The citizen's hearts are all full of light. None of them ever wishing to cause harm to each other. This town is so peaceful, that it seems like something out of pure fantasy. A happy dream, that goes on forever. ' '''But, what if the peace were disturbed. The routines, altered? Truths revealed? Would the town ever be the same again? Today marks the day, that journey begins for the PAW Patrol. A journey that will push their teamwork to the test. Let's read and find out. 'Summary' Every day, Rocky feels like he is being watched. Disturbed, he works every day, constantly looking over his shoulder. No one is ever there. Around the same time, he started to have some strange dreams. They seem like they mean nothing in the grand scheme of things, especially since he forgets them the next morning. However, as time passes, he starts to become worried and his dreams turned into nightmares. How will the mixed breed deal with this moving forward, especially since today is the big day? 'Characters' Rocky Ryder Chase Zuma Skye Marshall Rubble Tracker Everest Humdinger Mayor Goodway Carlos Katie Jake Cali Cap'n Turbot Alex Mr. Porter Danny X Farmer Al Farmer Yumi POSSIBLY MORE LATER. 'Story' "Awaken, Defender... " ''Destati {Means Awaken. This ost here is for atmosphere. I'll tell you when you can shut it off.} '' Rocky woke up, groaning in pain as the sun blared into his eyes. He hid his eyes with his paw as he rolled over onto his legs and stood up. he yawned and looked around confused. He stood on top of a green hill. Flowers of many colors laid beneath him. "Where am I?" He asked, very confused. "... " Rocky heard a voice and looked down the hill to see a glowing light. It shone in a brilliant golden veil. Curious, Rocky proceeded to it, unafraid for some reason. "Did you say something?" Rocky asked. "... " He heard the light say. "Sorry, I didn't get that. Where am I?" Rocky asked, and received the same response. "Well, you're not helping me out much here." The light moved closer and began to circle Rocky as if examining him. "Um, what are you doing?" Rocky asked, his tail tucked. The light didn't respond. "Hello?" Rocky asked again. "What if you're so afraid of?" The light asked. "Huh? Why are you asking me that?" Rocky asked. The light didn't respond again. "Okay... well I'm scared of the water," Rocky said simply. "Is that really so scary?" The light asked. "Uh... it is for me," Rocky replied, growing confused. "Okay... what is the one thing you care about more than anything else?" The light asked. "Another question? Well... uh... my family." Rocky said simply. "Ryder, the pups, even Adventure Bay. They are all my family!" Rocky yipped while wagging his tail." "Rocky, what do you wish?" The light asked, making Rocky freeze in place. "Uh... how do you know my name!?" Rocky asked, growing scared. The light wouldn't respond. It just sat there, menacingly. Nervous, Rocky answered him, hoping that his answer would make him go away. "I wish, to be able to do my job well and always be there for everyone," Rocky said. "That's honestly the best answer I could come up with. Well, that and a lifetime supply of meatballs." Rocky chuckled. The light then vanished within seconds. "Huh!?" "You're scared of water. You care for your family above all else. You wish to do your job well and always be there for others. Is this all sincere?" A voice then asked. "Y-Yes," Rocky replied. He began to look around frantically. Something about this didn't feel right. He tried to look for a way back home but realized that the hill of flowers was gone and he inside a dark void. "Huh?!" "There's a part of you that sleeps. You must awaken." A voice said. Rocky whirled around and saw something huge, with big red eyes. He yelped and back up. "If you don't, it'll all end!" The voice said as the red-eyed figure darted for Rocky, making him scream in fear. Just as the creature was on top of him, he felt something hit the back of his head. {You can stop the song now. :P} "Ow!" Rocky shouted rubbing the back of his head with his paw. He stopped looked around and saw that he was safe inside his puphouse. He must've hit his head on the ceiling. "Bad dream." He yawned, looking around. "What time is it?" He asked, looking up at his wall clock. "Four in the morning!? Stupid dream! I need to be well rested for the PAW Patrol anniversary later today!" Rocky complained. Today was the day the PAW Patrol was formed four years ago. The town was celebrating it with the whole PAW Patrol. Even Humdinger was invited. Rocky and the others were very excited and he even went to bed early to be well rested for the event. These dreams he's been having lately keep waking him up in the middle of the night however and they are getting longer, scarier and more frequent. "Rocky, are you okay? I heard screaming." Rocky heard Chase's voice outside his puphouse. "I'm fine Chase. Just go back to bed." Rocky said. "Alright, if you say so." He heard Chase say. After he was certain he was gone, Rocky laid back down on his pillow with a sigh. "I wish these dreams would go away. Especially today." Later that day, Rocky woke up at the sound of Chase's megaphone as it blared loudly. "Time to wake up Pups!" Chase hollered, making Rocky groan, rising to his paws. "Why does Chase have to be so loud?" He complained sleepily. Yawning, he pressed a button on his wall that opened his puphouse's door. He spotted Chase and the others already grouped up by the tire swing. They were most likely talking about the day. "I'm so excited! I can't believe the PAW Patrol has been around for four years!" Skye yipped, as she bounced around excitedly. "Yeah, and there'll be lots of Mr. Forester's yummy food!" Rubble added. "Don't forget that Tracker and Everest are gonna be joining us too! We haven't seen Tracker in weeks!" Marshall inputted while wagging his tail. "Mayor Goodways even has a pup pup boogie competition planned! Today is gonna be one of the best days I ever had!" Zuma barked. "Yeah, I *yawn* agree," Rocky said as he padded up beside the others. "Rocky, you look tired. Are you alright?" Skye asked, looking up at her friend with worry. "I'm fine Skye. I just had a rough time sleeping last night. I guess I was too excited." Rocky stated. It was true, he was excited about today, but that's not why he didn't sleep well. "Well, I'm glad every one is awake. We have a big day ahead of us." Chase said, standing at attention as per usual. "We need to get ready at Katie's, eat breakfast and do a morning workout, since we never know when a mission could pop up." Chase pointed out, making the others nod in understanding. "We'll all eat breakfast and then go to Katie's two at a time. Zuma, you and Rubble will head to Katie's first once you are done eating." Chase ordered. "Marshall, you and Skye next, and me and Rocky will be last," Chase explained as he paced around everyone. "Ryder is already helping everyone get things ready, so it's our job to get ourselves ready. Understood?" Chase asked and everyone nodded approvingly. Rocky was upset at the idea of going to Katie's. It meant he probably was gonna have to take a bath and he hated that! He already had a rough time falling asleep last night and he doesn't feel like having to deal with a bath as well. To make matter worse, Chase mentioned a workout. He was too tired to do anything like that, and he didn't even think he could do a mission with how tired he felt. Maybe he could convince Chase to skip the workout? It's one less problem he would have to deal with today. "Chase, why don't we just skip the morning workouts?" Rocky asked. "We are kinda pressed for time, and those workouts can take up to an hour which we could use to get ready." Chase stopped and looked at the ground in thought. He turned to Rocky with a smirk. "Fair point Rocky. We'll skip the workout then. But, we'll have to make up for the exercise we don't get tomorrow." Chase stated and Rocky sighed in relief. Maybe he could actually get some good sleep tonight so he'll be properly rested for exercise tomorrow. "Alright pups, let's go eat," Chase said, leading them all inside the Lookout. After breakfast, Rubble and Zuma made their way to Katie's, while Chase, Marshall, Skye, and Rocky all digging around in their puphouses. "What could I wear for the occasion?" Marshall contemplated. "Maybe a top hat?" Marshall asked, showing Skye who's puphouse was right beside him. She poked her head out of her puphouse and giggled while shaking her head. "No Marshall. That wouldn't work for something like this. Way too formal." Skye replied as she began to continue looking around inside her puphouse. "What about this bow tie?" Marshall asked. He had a red tie attached to his collar. "It's cute, but that's kinda too familiar looking. You need something make yourself stand out... or better, just be you." Skye said, making Marshall chuckle. "Yeah, but the first way is more fun and challenging," Marshall said. "Though I do like being myself." "As you should." Skye agreed, making them both laugh in agreement. "Hey, maybe this black cloth collar would work?" Marshall asked, showing her. "That works. It's so fluffy, where did you find that?" Skye asked. "Um... don't know. I just had it." Marshall chuckled. Then this'll do. I wonder if Katie could do something with my fur to make it match the collar better?" Marshall pondered as Skye continued what she was doing. Meanwhile, Rocky sat inside his puphouse with a big yawn. "Nothing else for me to do, except wait for Chase to come to tell me when it's time to head over to Katie's." Rocky then laid down on his puphouse pillow. "Maybe I could take a short nap." He sighed as he closed his eyes, falling asleep. Meanwhile, at City Hall... Ryder, Mr. Porter, Mayor Goodway, and Cap'n Turbot were setting up tables. They had just finished setting up the last one. There were six tables, each lined up in sets of two. Each table had seemingly dozens of chairs all around them as well. The tables all sat in front of the stage that the town uses for events. It seems to be portable. "All finished. That wasn't so hard." Ryder sighed. "It would've gone faster if we had the pups helping," Mayor Goodway said. "Yeah, but this event is mostly for them." Ryder pointed out. "True, they are the guests of honor." Mayor Goodway agreed. "Well, the only thing we need to finish setting up is that Pup Pup Boogie competition." Cap'n Turbot stated. "I also am not done with all the food." Mr. Porter added. "I'll help you with that Mr. Porter. Cap'n Turbot and Mayor Goodway can set up the game without us." Ryder said, with mayor Goodway and Cap'n Turbot nodding in agreement. "Okay then. We better hurry." Mr. Porter said, dashing off towards his restaurant with Ryder dead on his heels. Hiding in the bushes on the outskirts of City Hall, someone was watching everything unfold. "To think I've let this happen for four years... " The individual stated to himself. This individual saw Mayor Goodway pulling up a few playmats for Pup Pup Boogie. Mayor Goodway suddenly tripped and began to fall. "Really?" The figure said rolling their eyes as they held out a paw, pointing at the falling Mayor. "Whoah!" She shouted as she toppled over towards the concrete closing her eyes. She braced herself for impact, and then froze, as she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying down alright, but there she never felt the ground. She stood up, brushing off her skirt, looking around. "That's odd." She said to herself. "That should've hurt... oh well." She shrugged, grabbing the playmats that she dropped and proceeded to a different area of City Hall. "Honestly, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." The figure said from the bushes. They then spotted Mayor Humdinger and his Kitten Catastrophe Crew sneaking around. They seemed to be plotting something. "Hmph... it's time for a reality check for them and this 'Rescue Team'. They said, leaving from their hiding spot in a blink of an eye. Back at the Lookout... Rocky gasped, as he awoke from his sleep. *Growl* "No!!! Now I'm having dreams when I nap!" He exclaimed rising up to his paws. He sat there for a second glaring at a small ball he had in puphouse. He growled again kicking the ball against the wall, making it bounce back and hit him in the leg. "Ow!" He groaned, finally settling down. He doesn't tend to stay mad for long. No one in Adventure Bay tends to get mad pretty much at all actually. "At this rate, I'll never get any sleep. What to do?" "Rocky!" He heard Chase call his name. He opened the door and saw him standing outside. "It's time to head over to Katie's. I know you hate baths, but you need to take one for the event tonight. You ready to go?" Chase asked, with Rocky shrugging in response. "Fine. Maybe it'll get my mind off things." He grumbled as he left out of his puphouse and up to Chase's side as they made their way to the bridge. "Off of what?" Chase asked. "Nothing important... "Rocky hurriedly replied, walking faster than the German Shepherd. "If you say so." Chase shrugged. He didn't want the pups to know about his dreams, not yet. If they start affecting his work, then he'll say something, but not before that. They begin to walk across the bridge. "Hey, look Rocky!" Chase exclaimed, running up to the side of the bridge. Rocky followed and stood beside him. Off in the distance, they could see City Hall. "The stage is all set up!" "Yeah, which means we need to hurry I guess." Rocky surmised. "Yeah, let's go," Chase said dashing on ahead towards Katie's. Rocky sighed, following right behind him. They then arrived at Katie's moments later. "Hey, Katie! We're here!" Chase shouted as they entered the doorway. "There you two are," Katie said, walking up to them, with Cali by her side. "I have your bath ready Chase. You can stand by the pillow to wait your turn, Rocky." Katie explained. "Alright..." Rocky groaned, padding over to the pillows, while Chase went to the tub, jumping in eagerly. *Splash* "Ready," Chase said, with Katie grabbing a pet brush. Rocky laid down on a red pillow, dreading what was to come. "Stupid baths... stupid dreams. Today sure is starting off horribly... " Rocky complained to himself. After a few moments of silence, Rocky felt a strange feeling. A wave of anger entered his being and made him growl angerly, looking around Katie's shop. Meanwhile, Katie was drying Chase's fur off as his bath was done, and they both noticed the outburst from Rocky. "Huh? Rocky? Are you okay?" Chase asked, but Rocky wasn't paying them any mind. He was just standing by the front door, glaring outside. "Rocky?" Katie asked. "You there?" Cali rolled her eyes at the pup who was ignoring everyone. She bounced up next to Rocky meowing sweetly at him. Rocky glanced at her but didn't say anything as he returned his gaze back outside. Cali didn't like being ignored, so she slapped Rocky leg with her paw. "Would you leave me alone!?" Rocky shouted shoving Cali aside, as he continued to glare outside. "Rocky! What did you do that for!?" Chase asked, rushing over to him. Rocky then turned to the German Shepherd and Chase froze in shock. "R-Rocky... what.. .what happened to- " Rocky, seeing Chase's fearful face, made his anger suddenly fade and he looked around confused. "Huh? What happened?" Rocky asked as he spotted Cali sitting beside Chase. He then looked up at Chase and saw Chase's surprised face. "Oh no... what did I do? Sorry, Cali... sorry Chase. I didn't mean to snap like that." Rocky said, sitting down, looking disturbed. "R-Rocky... your... are you okay buddy?" Chase asked worriedly. "Yeah, I think so... but I don't know what came over me," Rocky admitted. "Maybe lack of sleep?" Rocky pondered. "Lack of sleep?" Chase asked. Rocky sighed and nodded. "I've been having a lot of dreams lately. They wake me up at night and even when I nap." He said, thinking back to the dream he had earlier. "Why haven't said anything?" Chase asked. "I didn't want anyone to worry. They are just dreams after all. I know someone can get cranky from lack of sleep, but I never expected to be that cranky. I can't believe what I did to you and Cali." Rocky said, sitting down on the floor, pouting. "Well, just get some rest tonight and if you continue to have those dreams, let me and Chase know," Katie said, walking up to him. "Alright... " Rocky sighed. "I hope I don't have any more dreams. I want some sleep so I don't do that again." "It's okay Rocky. I'm Chase and Cali forgive you. Right guys?" She asked as she picked Rocky up. "Yeah, of course." Chase agreed. "Mrow... (Maybe...)" Cali meowed as she rolled her eyes. "Good, now let's go give you your bath," Katie said as she brought Rocky over to the tub. "Oh... okay... " Rocky agreed. Though he would normally put up more of a fight, with the way this day was going, he honestly didn't care at this point. Later that day, the pups were all at the Lookout. They all had their fur cleaned up, their claws trimmed, some had their fur trimmed and groomed too. "We all set?" Chase asked the group of pups as they lined up in the Lookout's lobby. "Yep," Marshall said. He was sporting his black cloth collar proudly and his fur was groomed to look fluffy like the collar. Not easy, but Katie managed to get it done. "All set dude," Zuma stated. "Ready," Rubbled added. "I'm good to go," Skye said. She was actually wearing a diamond pink collar given to her by the princess of Barkingburg. "Same." Rocky agreed, looking less upset than he was. Maybe he would have more fun at the event. "Good, then let's go pups!" Chase ordered as he marched out of the Lookout, with the other pups right behind him. As Rocky walked along beside Rubble and Zuma, he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched... They soon got to City Hall, just as everyone in town was arriving and getting to their seats. The pups moved towards the back of the stage where Ryder, Cap'n Turbot and Mayor Goodways waited. "There you guys are. Are you all ready?" Ryder asked. "Ready as I'll ever be!" Marshall exclaimed. "Ready," Zuma, Skye, and Rubble all said at the same time. "I'm all ready to go, sir," Chase replied with a nod. "I'm good to go too," Rocky said, looking around anxiously. Chase turned around to look at the pups and glanced at Rocky. "You sure?" He asked as he thought about earlier. "I'm fine." He said, returning his gaze. "As I told you, I just need some sleep after the event tonight." "if you say so," Chase said. The other four pups glance back and forward between their two friends. "What are you dudes talking about?" Zuma asked and Chase shook his head in response. "Nothing for you four to worry about. Hey, I see Everest and Tracker!" Chase exclaimed. They had both arrived at the same time with Jake and Carlos respectively. Chase then barked to get their attention, and they rushed back behind the stage to meet up with the group of six pups upon hearing his call. "Hey, guys! Love the collar, Marshall. It matches your fur." Everest said while wagging her tail. "Thanks!" The dalmatian said as he smiled with glee. "Hola amigos!" Tracker said while wagging his tail. "I admit that I'm a little nervous." "You'll do fine," Everest assured him as she playfully poked his leg with her paw. "Yeah. After all, we're just standing on stage, while Ryder and the others talk about our adventures." Marshall explained. "Yeah," Chase agreed. "You're not going on stage to perform or anything." "There is a Pup Pup Boogie game set up for those who want to play after we're done here." Rubble added. "Pup Pup Boogie!? I love that game!" Tracker exclaimed happily. "Same here dude. I'll cwush evewyone once the game starts. So don't be upset if you lose." Zuma stated with a smirk. "We'll see about that Zuma," Skye interjected. "I'm not too bad at Pup Pup Boogie myself. "I've gotten better myself, maybe your the one who will lose," Chase added with an arched eyebrow aimed at the Chocolate Lab. "I guess we'll find out after the event," Zuma said as he glared at Chase with a smile before they both burst out laughing. "Guess we got some competition tonight, right Tracker?" Everest asked and Tracker shrugged in response. "Well, I'd rather not play competitively like that. I just play for fun." Tracker said simply, walking over to Rocky and Rubble since they were being pretty quiet compared to the others. "I hope we get started soon. I'm getting hungry." Rubble sighed. "We should be getting started within the next few minutes." Rocky said thoughtfully. At that moment, Ryder walked up to them all and pointed towards a certain spot on stage. "Get into your places pups," Ryder ordered and they all obeyed. After a few seconds, the curtains of the stage rolled up, revealing Ryder, Chase and Mayor Goodway. Chase sat beside Ryder on the left, while Mayor Goodway stood on the right of him. "Welcome, everyone." Ryder greeted. "I'm, so pleased you all could make it out here for today's celebration!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed as happily as always. "For four years, me and this team of heroic pups all band together to help Adventure Bay with their everyday problems," Ryder said, looking down at Chase. "Not just Adventure Bay, but the people of Barkingburg too," Chase added. "We also help out wild animals in the arctic regions and mountains," Everest said, walking up from behind the stage and by Chase's side. "We even help animals and travelers in the deep jungles!" Tracker said, walking over from behind the stage, to stand beside Mayor Goodway. "If your Human-," Marshall started, walking up beside Everest. "If your a pup-, " Skye added, standing beside Tracker. "If your a mer-pup-, " Zuma said, continuing the theme of this speech, as he stood in front of Ryder. "If your food, animals, and plants, " Rubble added, standing in front of Mayor Goodway. "Whatever or whoever you are, we'll be there to help you." Rocky finished, standing beside Skye. "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help! That is the motto of the PAW Patrol!" Chase exclaimed proudly. "We've been here with all for four years and it's been quite the journey. These pups have been with all of us through thick and thin, and I don't think we would've gotten as far as we have without them." Ryder said, looking up at Mayor Goodway. "Yes, four years of awesome rescues and adventures. Fitting that you work in Adventure Bay, huh?" Mayor Goodway ask. "True, 'adventure' is in the name, so I guess nonstop adventures were a given." Ryder pointed out. "Indeed. I hope we continue to have more adventures with you, Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, and Tracker! Let's here a round of applause for all these wonderful kids and their hard work!" She exclaimed as everyone in their seats did so. Jake, Carlos, Katie, Mr. Porter, Alex, Danny X, Cap'n Turbot, and many more all applauded. "Thank you PAW Patrol, now I wish to give you all something." Mayor Goodway said, pulling out a case full of badges. "Whoah!" Marshall exclaimed, seeing the shiny trinkets. "What are these for Mayor?" Ryder asked. "These badges are awarded to anyone deserving of it. My Great Grandpa Grover gave them to the previous Protector." Mayor Goodway explained. "Protector? What's that?" Chase asked. "A thing of the past." Mayor Goodway stated. "However, the past is always something to look back and reflect on, so we don't repeat the mistake of the present. So, to constantly never forget the sacrifices the protectors did for us, we have medal ceremonies honoring great heroes of Adventure Bay if they are deserving of them. The moment they are given these badges, they are thereby dubbed Protectors of Adventure Bay!" Mayor Goodway finished. "Cool!" All the pups exclaimed. "Meaning? Rubble asked, as he tilted his to the side in confusion. "She means that she feels we are worthy of being called Protectors." Skye said. "Oh, I get it." Rubble said with a smile. "Yep. Now, here you go." Mayor Goodway said, handing a badge over to Ryder. As Ryder reached for the badge it vanished into thin air. "Huh1?" Ryder asked, as him and Mayor Goodway looked around. "Where did it go?" Mayor Goodway asked. "Hey!" Chase exclaimed. "The badge case is gone!" He said, looking at her hands, which now held nothing. "What?!" Ryde rlooked out into the crowd and saw Mayor Humdinger. "Did you steal those badges?!" "As if. They weren't purple." Mayor Humdinger huffed, looking away, as if insulted. "Odd." Rocky felt the fur on his neck stand on end and he turned around to look on top of City Hall. "Up there!" he exclaimed. Ryder and the others followed his eyesight and there, in front of the bell of City Hall, sat an adult canine of some kind. It was hard to see them clearly, due to the sun setting. They seemed to have brown fur all over, with deep blue eyes. "How did they get up there!?" Skye asked. "That dog has the case of badges!" Ryder exclaimed, seeing the case held firmly within the dog's mouth. The dog places it down in front of him and looked down at the PAW Patrol dismissively. "You nine aren't worthy of these." "What!?" Chase asked, with the other pups all having similar responses. "Is this part of the event?" Someone in the crowd asked behind them. Ryder turned around and looked back at everyone and they were all beginning to look nervous. "What if that dog hurts himself?" Katie asked worriedly. Ryder looked back up at the dog. "You need to get down sir. You're gonna get hurt if you stay up there!" Ryder pleaded. "I'm not worried about myself Ryder. You should worry about yourselves." The dog stated calmly. "Huh?" "What's he talking about?" Marshall asked, confused. "You kids are playing a dangerous game. What you all are doing is not safe. Kids aren't meant to the adult's jobs for them." "What? What are you talking about?!" Ryder asked. "Simple, you created this team to help out the people of Adventure Bay, but that was not your call to make. It's the job of the real police, the real firefighters, the real construction workers, and the real trash dogs to do the jobs you do on daily basis. It's impressive you've all managed to do these jobs as well as you have at this age, but I can't let this charade continue any longer. If I don't intervene, you will not only hurt yourself but those around you. You aren't ready for the world around you." The dog said. "Grr... " Rocky growled, looking very angry suddenly. No one around him seems to notice. "If these forces can't do their job, it's not the kids' places to decide what needs to be done, but the Protectors." "But they died out a long time ago!" Mayor Goodway reasoned. All anyone could do was listen to this dog talk. No one really knew what to do, but listen, ask, and listen again. "Most of them did. Some have lived on. Most that still live are scattered." He explained. "Are we supposed to find them or something?" Ryder asked. "No, you've already found one, and I must take action, for I don't like what I see." He said, suddenly vanishing. "You're not ready to face the true nature of this world. I shall show it to you." His voice echoed all around everyone. The Pups, Ryder, and Mayor Goodway then heard gasping from the audience behind them. They all turned around and saw the dog standing in front of everyone. The dog then turned around and stepped up on stage. He stopped in front of Chase, with the young Shepherd glaring at the opposing figure, unafraid. The dog smiled and vanished again. "Again!?" Chase asked, looking around nervously. He vanished within a blink of an eye! How was he doing this! "Chase! Behind you- " Rocky exclaimed, but he was too late. Chase felt a sharp pain on his back leg and he fell on his side. "Ack!!!!" *Whimper* He whimpered. "See, still a puppy at heart. Can't do anything but cry when you get hurt. "Chase!" Marshall exclaimed, trying to rush over to him, but the dog stood in front of Marshall and glared at him. Marshall passed out within seconds and fell beside Chase. "Marshall!" Ryder froze in place. He didn't know what to do. "Ryder, do something!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed. "Wh-What do I do? We've never had this happen before... " Ryder asked. "The world would do a lot worse to them than what I just did." The dog replied. "That does it!" Rocky shouted rushing towards the dog. He turned to Rocky just as he was fixing to tackle him. He moved to left ever so perfectly and avoided him, making him stumble for a second. "You've got spunk, but I must do this, I'm sorry." He said disappearing and reappearing in front of Rocky. He held up his paw and Rocky saw a wall appear of out thin air. It was glowing with a faint light. The wall then began to push toward Rocky, pushing him back. It pushed him right off the stage and on to the ground below. "Ow... " He said, not too terribly hurt, but confused. The dog satisfied, walked over to Skye and Ryder and placed his paws on them both. "You need to learn your lesson and disband this group and to do that, you all need motivation." He said, as him, Ryder, and Skye all vanished in the blink of an eye. "Skye!" Zuma exclaimed. "Ryder!" Rubble barked. Rocky rushed back up onto the stage and saw the aftermath. The people in the audience were awestruck. What just happened? Rocky saw Chase and Marshall lying in front of him, one was asleep, and the other was in pain. Zuma, Rubble, Tracker, and Everest standing beside Mayor Goodway looking terrified. Rocky sat down to process everything and sighed in defeat. "He... he hurt my friends... and took Skye and Ryder." Katie ran up onstage and looked over Chase and Marshall. "They are fine. Chase only has a bruise on his back leg and Marshall is just asleep. I'll take them to my place for the night. "You do that." Mayor Goodway ordered and looked to the crowd. "Everyone head home. We have... uh... a problem to dish out. See you next town event!" She exclaimed. "Please leave in an orderly fashion!" She said, but everyone did the exact opposite of that. The people were screaming and running with their arms up in the air as they all ran everywhere. "No one ever listens... " She sighed. She then looked over at Rocky, Rubble, Everest, Tracker, and Zuma. "You five should go to the Lookout. You need to come up with a plan to find Ryder and Skye." Mayor Goodway said. "But how?" Rubble asked. "We'll think of something," Carlos assured as he walked up with Jake. "We have to." The pups all nodded and begin to follow Jake and Carlos to the Lookout, while Katie took Chase and Marshall to her pet parlor. Rocky remained behind Everest and the others on their way to the Lookout. "He hurt my friends... he kidnapped Ryder and Skye. I won't forgive him for this..." Rocky grumbled. "I'll find you, and get my friends back. I don't care if you're a 'Protector', no one ever hurts my friends!" He said to himself as he rushed after the other pups. "Let's get some rest pups, because tomorrow, we're gonna find our friends!" Who is this Protector, and why is he doing all this? ' 'To Be Continued... Link to the next chapter: The Legacy of the Protectors Chapter 2: The Search for Friends. '' ''If you guys have any ideas for my stories, please let me know in the comments. Also, feel free to share opinions below, and tell me what I could improve on. Character Growth and Development, Consistency, Character Personalities, anything like this, tell me if it needs work. Plot ideas are also welcome. If I also haven't cleared something up, or something about the plot seems off, let me know. Have a blessed day everyone and I hope you enjoyed it. :)